The present disclosure relates to semiconductor device formation, and more specifically, to forming a semiconductor device including type IV semiconductor material and type III-V semiconductor material.
In integrated circuit manufacturing and formation, as performance improvements have been sought for advancement in technology nodes, type III-V semiconductor material and type IV semiconductor material have been identified as possible options for various integrated circuits. For example, type III-V and type IV semiconductor material could be used in construction of transistors or other various devices.